


Durch die Augen eines Kindes

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: NCIS
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe, Deutsch | German, F/M, Gen, POV Outsider, Teen Pregnancy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mummy halte mich warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Durch die Augen eines Kindes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through a child eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15121) by Cosmic-Ninja-Chick. 



Ziva David saß auf der Toilette in ihrem Haus in einem schönen Teil von Israel. Mit einem kleinen, weißen Stab in ihrer Hand.

 

_Mami beschütze mich, (Mummy keep me safe)_  
 _Mami halte mich warm, (Mummy keep me warm)_  
 _Behandle mich mit Vorsicht, (Handle me  with care)_  
 _Mami hilf mir dabei, mich zu bilden. (Mummy help me form)_

 

Es war positiv. Sie legte zärtlich eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Sie griff nach ihrem Handy und wählte den Vater ihres Babys an.

 

_Ich bin heute sechs Wochen alt, (I am six weeks old toda.)_  
 _Die Geburt, die du mir gibst, (The birth you give to me)_  
 _Ein Paar strahlend blaue Augen, (A pair of bright blue eyes)_  
 _Dass ich eines Tages sehen werde. (That one day I will see)_

 

Die Person auf der anderen Seite des Telefons, Anthony DiNozzo. Den sie getroffen hatte, als sie mit ihrer Schule in Amerika war.

 

_Ich habe bereits meine Arme, (I've already got my arms)_  
 _Meine kleine Schweinchennase, (My little piggy nose)_  
 _Und am Ende meiner Füße, (And at the end of my feet)_  
 _Sind die kleinen Dinger, genannt Zehen. (Are little things called toes)_

 

Sie verließ das Bad und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, legte Musik auf und legte sich nieder. Sie legte wieder ihre Hand sanft auf den Bauch und begann vor sich hin zu singen.

 

_Ich freue mich auf mein Leben, (I'm looking forward to my life)_  
 _Eis und Schnecken, (Ice cream and snails)_  
 _Teddy-Bären und Spielzeug, (Teddy-bears and toys)_  
 _Lange Märchen. (Long fairy tails)_

 

Ihr Vater, welcher nach ihr ins Badezimmer ging. Drang in ihr Zimmer ein und fing an sie anzuschreien.

_Wo gehen wir hin, (Where are we going)_  
 _Ich wundere mich, (I wonder)_  
 _In einem Bad oder in einem Bus, (In a bath, or on a bus)_  
 _So weit weg. (So far away)_

 

Ziva wurde von ihrem Vater aus dem Haus gezerrt. Sie fuhren für mehrere Stunden herum und herum in Kreisen. Er schrie sie an, aber sie hörte nichts. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber sie konnte noch immer nichts hören. Alles, was sie hörte, war Lärm. Sie fuhren  ins Krankenhaus und ihr Vater zog sie hinein.

 

_Warum legst du dich nieder, (Why are you laying down)_  
 _Herumgestoßen auf vier Rädern, (Being pushed on four wheels)_  
 _Dies geschieht normalerweise nicht, (This doesn't usually happen)_  
 _Wie komisch es sich anfühlt. (How funny it feels)_

 

Ziva sah in die Augen ihres Vaters bittend und flehend sie zu stoppen. Brachten sie weg. Er ignorierte sie und wandte ihr den Rücken zu.

 

_Krachend durch die Tür, (Bang through the door)_  
 _Menschen gekleidet in grün, (People dressed in green)_  
 _Mami, wenn sie dich verletzen (Mummy if they hurt you)_  
 _Ich schwöre, ich werde schreien. (I swear I'll scream)_

 

Zivas Schrei konnte ihr Vater hören, wo er stand. Er war nicht glücklich, nicht traurig. Eli David hatte nicht diese Gefühle, weil sie ihn schwach machten.

 

_Mami, was passiert, (Mummy what's happening)_  
 _Ich fange an zu weinen, (I'm starting to cry)_  
 _Komm schnell Mami, (Come quickly mummy)_  
 _Sie zwingen mich zu sterben. (They are forcing me to die)_

Ziva kämpfte darum wegzukommen, aber es gab zu viele, die sie niederhielten. Ließen sie etwas tun, was sie sich nicht wünschte.

 

 _Sie bringen mich um, Mami, (They are killing me mummy)_  
Sie reißen mich auseinander, (They are tearing me apart)  
Beginnend mit meinen Armen, meinen Beinen und dann meinem Herz. _(Starting with my arms my legs and then my heart)_

 

Nachdem es vorbei war, fühlte Ziva Betrug, Schmerz, verunreinigt, aber vor allem Schuld. Schuld das sie nicht versucht hat stärker für das Leben ihres Kindes zu kämpfen.

_Good-bye Mami, (Good-bye mummy)_  
 _Mami good-bye. (Mummy good-bye)_  


_Vielen Dank für den Versuch, (Thank you for trying)_  
 _Aber ich werde nicht den Himmel sehen, (But I won't see the sky)_  
 _Das Gras oder die Bäume ,(The grass or the trees)_  
 _Ich werde nicht dieses niedliche Lied hören (I won't hear the sweet song)_  
 _Oder eine Brise fühlen. (Or fell the breeze)_  


_Mami, ich liebe dich, (Mummy I love you)_  
 _Mami, ich tue es, (Mummy I do)_  
 _Mami, ich hoffe, dass du mich auch liebst. (Mummy I hope that you love me to)_

 

Als sie nach Hause gingen, rannte Ziva die Treppenstufen hinauf und holte eine Waffe ihres Vaters. Sie ging die Stufen hinunter und zielte auf ihren Vater. Er sah sie an und lachte. Das war das letzte, was er ihr jemals antat.  
  
Ende


End file.
